


Катализатор

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Mental violence, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Почему после окончания пятилетней миссии Спок и Кирк расстались? Почему один ушёл в Гол, а другой оказался в штабе? Словом, ещё одно объяснение Колинара.Необходимое пояснение:Лори Чиана – героиня Джина Родденберри, создавшего новеллизацию первого полнометражного фильма, где рассказывается история возвращения Спока из Гола и встречи «Энтерпрайз» с «Виджером». Детали биографии Лори почерпнуты с сайта memory-beta. По этой ссылке можно ознакомиться подробнее:memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Lori_CianaТакже Лори Чиана появляется в первом фильме ближе к началу. Правда, довольно неявно. Она – одна из двух жертв несчастного случая при поломке транспортатора. Также о Лори следует знать, что, согласно новеллизации, первый год из трёх, прожитых Кирком на Земле после окончания пятилетней миссии, он провёл с ней.





	Катализатор

**Author's Note:**

> За чудесную иллюстрацию следует благодарить **оку**

**I**

Споку не нравилась Лори Чиана, и, разумеется, так как он был существом, признававшим исключительно логику, это не имело ни малейшего отношения к её внешности. Напротив, внешность её, по критериям большинства гуманоидных рас, заслуживала самой высокой оценки: гибкий женственный стан, большие выразительные глаза, пышные светлые волосы. Как профессионал она тоже не могла не вызывать восхищение: специалист по психологии и ксенопсихологии, в сорок один Чиана стала вице-адмиралом, а сейчас, год спустя, претендовала на место в Совете Федерации. Причина неприязни вообще не имела отношения к достоинствам и недостаткам мисс Чианы, но имела отношение к капитану и была безусловно логична. Связи с женщинами, какими бы личными качествами те ни обладали, в конечном итоге всегда влияли на капитана отрицательно. Часть его внимания отвлекалась от руководства кораблём – но здесь Спок мог хотя бы подстраховать; куда опаснее было то, что когда дело доходило до разочарования или, хуже того, потери – Спок был бессилен. Однажды он нарушил табу и вмешался, тайком, без спроса убрав из памяти Джима мучительное воспоминание. С тех пор на катре пылало клеймо преступника. 

Лори Чиана состояла с капитаном в сексуальной связи, а значит, представляла угрозу его эмоциональному состоянию и, как следствие, благополучию вверенного ему и Споку корабля. Однако, просто сексуальная связь сама по себе не являлась серьёзной угрозой. Опасность возникла бы, испытывай капитан к мисс Чиане глубокие чувства, но Спок с почти стопроцентной уверенностью мог отмести подобное предположение. Ему не нужно было для этого преступать моральные нормы, вторгаясь, как тать, в чужой разум. Спок слишком хорошо изучил Джима, знал все выражения его лица, все оттенки голоса, все разновидности улыбки, чтобы с точностью понимать, что капитан чувствует. К мисс Чиане Джим испытывал лёгкую дружескую симпатию, естественное для его возраста, пола и вида влечение, кроме того, капитан восхищался её хваткой, умом и напористостью.

 

Джим познакомился с мисс Чианой двести восемнадцать и сорок семь сотых стандартных суток назад, на двадцать пятой звёздной базе, куда вице-адмирал прибыла по поручению адмирала Ногуры. Там же, к базе, была пристыкована «Энтерпрайз» – команду наградили десятью днями увольнительной. Основной задачей Чианы была консультация с начальником базы, коммодором Коэном, о перспективах колонизации сектора, но также, по поручению Ногуры, она встретилась с Кирком и посоветовала ему хорошенько подумать о том, чем он хочет заняться после окончания пятилетней миссии. Спок присутствовал на той встрече и молча наблюдал, как на протяжении всей беседы вице-адмирал непрерывно флиртует. В конце она со значением посмотрела на Джима и попросила проводить её до каюты. Спок достаточно повидал подобных взглядов, обращённых на его капитана, чтобы не ошибиться в интерпретации.

 

На этот раз вице-адмирал вмешалась в их жизнь под предлогом необходимости срочной доставки её в систему Тау Скорпиона. Лори Чиана живо интересовалась жизнью корабля, особенно отношениями между членами экипажа и, в частности, Споком. Разумеется, это объяснялось её основными специальностями: психологией и ксенопсихологией, но Спока настораживало это неуместное, по его мнению, любопытство. Чиана запросто могла постучать в первую встречную каюту и завести с обитателем непринуждённый разговор, неожиданно сворачивавший к отношениям капитана и старшего помощника. Озабоченность Спока усугублялась тем, что Лори Чиана привезла капитану более чем щедрое предложение: после окончания пятилетней миссии, которая завершалась через сорок стандартных суток, Кирку предлагалось звание адмирала Звёздного Флота и работа в Сан-Франциско в команде мисс Чианы, которая к тому времени рассчитывала по протекции Флота попасть в Совет Федерации. Спок боялся, что Джим согласится, а после, когда уже будет поздно что-либо менять, глубоко в этом раскается. Джим, по мнению Спока, был рождён для пространства, для неба, для звёзд. Чтобы мчаться, как выпущенная древним греком стрела, прочь из ойкумены, за манящий впереди горизонт.

 

Когда у турболифта, быстро улыбнувшись, ему помахала мисс Чиана, Спок подобрался.

– Ну, надо же, какая удача, что мы пересеклись. Вы мне очень нужны, мистер Спок. Мы можем поговорить?

Спок почувствовал сопротивление: было в этой женщине что-то, заставляющее глубоко внутри держать включенной жёлтую тревогу. Но он счёл неразумным уклоняться от разговора, ведь речь могла касаться благополучия Джима.

– Где вы предпочитаете говорить? Комната отдыха вас устроит?

– Нет, – с извиняющейся улыбкой ответила та. – Если можно, то в вашей каюте. Это будет очень конфиденциальный разговор.

Жёлтая тревога сменилась красной, но Спок кивнул и с деревянной спиной зашагал вперёд, показывая дорогу.

– Только не говорите «нет», – мягко попросила Чиана, когда дверь каюты бесшумно закрылась. – Вы единственный не только на «Энтерпрайз», но и в сотне парсеков вокруг можете мне помочь.

Спок стиснул за спиной руки.

– Будет лучше, если вы выразитесь яснее, – сухо сказал он, перевернув чистой стороной вверх лежащий на столе лист бумаги, где он предельно объективно перечислил причины, по которым Джиму следовало отказаться от работы в Сан-Франциско.

Мисс Чиана, виновато улыбнувшись, кивнула:

– Конечно же, мистер Спок, простите за маленькую эмоциональную преамбулу. Я выражусь максимально определённо. Суть в том, что я прошу вас провести со мною мелдинг.

Перед тем, как произнести ответ, губы Спока сжались в тонкую линию.

– Это невозможно.

– Пожалуйста, не торопитесь с категоричным отказом. Это не прихоть любопытной женщины, как вы, возможно, подумали. Я знаю, что вулканцы способны работать с воспоминаниями. У меня есть одно чрезвычайно травмирующее воспоминание, которое очень хотелось бы удалить. Поверьте, мистер Спок, я не стала бы вас тревожить по пустякам, – она помолчала и медленно добавила. – Речь идёт о предательстве доверия, изнасиловании и последующем самоотторжении. Прошу вас, мистер Спок, помогите мне.

Спок моргнул. Опытный взгляд ксенопсихолога с лёгкостью разглядел под нейтральной маской жалость и сочувствие. Человек в беде просил о помощи – и, как она и рассчитывала, Спок не мог отказать.

– Конечно, мисс Чиана, – мягко произнёс он, разминая пальцы. – Вам нужно сконцентрироваться на нужном эпизоде, – он подал ей стул и сам сел напротив. – Расслабьтесь и постарайтесь не нервничать.

Вице-адмирал с напряжённой улыбкой опустилась на стул.

– Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям… – медитативно заговорил Спок и, почувствовав, что Лори Чиана открыта, прижал пальцы к контактным точкам.

И тут же провалился в топкое, без дна и ориентиров месиво; цепкие ментальные когти вцепились в сознание, и ловушка захлопнулась. Невозможно было разорвать контакт, не разрушив и свой разум, и разум Чианы.

«Спокойно, мистер Спок. Да, я тоже телепат, хотя и не самый сильный. Знаю несколько полезных штучек, но без вашей добровольной помощи у меня ничего бы не вышло. Не дёргайтесь, вы только навредите себе. Я обещала вам воспоминание, а слово надо держать».

Спок проваливался в чужую память, липкую, мутную, пахучую. Враждебная приторная масса, словно ржа, разъедала барьеры. Почувствовал грубый толчок – Лори впихнула его в нужное ей воспоминание – и, к своему ужасу, ощутил себя лежащим на спине, без одежды, на койке в капитанской каюте. Дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась и показался довольный, улыбающийся Джим, с влажными потемневшими волосами, поблёскивающими капельками на плотном загорелом теле, с коротким полотенцем небрежно затянутом на бёдрах.

Спок рванулся, но тщетно. Лори цепко держала его. Тогда он стал глухим и незрячим, создал вокруг себя непроницаемый кокон, но длинные когти прорвали защиту легко, словно бумагу, острые зубы вонзились в остатки кокона, на ходу превращающегося в рыхлую, сладко пахнущую плодовую мякоть. «Выпустите меня!» – отбросив все маски, взмолился Спок. – «Джим мой капитан, я не должен на это смотреть!»

«В том-то и дело, что должен», – вкрадчиво прошептала Лори. – «Чтобы увидеть, нужно смотреть».

И Лори, и обрывки защиты, и приторные запахи из воспоминания исчезли. Джим подошёл ближе, склонился над лежащим Споком, с него капали тёплые капли и сильно, свежо пахло яблочным шампунем. Джим улыбался горячо, задорно, словно внутри у него гарцевало молодое, весёлое и сильное животное. Абсолютно прекрасное в своей здоровой жажде. Джим легко коснулся полотенца, и оно скользнуло на пол, обнажив розовую приподнятую плоть.

«Мисс Чиана!» – безуспешно пытаясь вырваться, в отчаяньи закричал Спок. – «Прекратите немедленно! Я прошу вас!»

«Когда-нибудь прекращу, иначе мы оба погибнем от голода и от жажды. Но ещё рано, Спок. Запомните: умолять меня бессмысленно. Помните, что я пообещала вам предательство и изнасилование? Первое вы уже получили, теперь дождитесь второго. Больше не будет паузы, смотрите кино до конца».

Джим опустился на узкую койку вплотную к Споку. Кожу от голени до плеча обожгло контактом.

– Хочу тебя. Почувствуй, как я тебя хочу, – Джим потёрся о него, словно кот, и лишённого спасительных барьеров Спока захлестнуло горячей, ревущей волной желания. А Джим уже целовал его, посасывал нижнюю губу, толкался в приоткрытый рот, нежно, слабо-слабо покусывал язык. Джим оторвался, чтобы схватить воздух, ещё раз резко поцеловал – грубее, жёстче и, перекатившись через Спока, навис над ним. Пауза продлилась секунду. Джим кинулся гладить, целовать всё, чего касались губы и руки. Спок помнил, что он в чужом воспоминании, что его ласкает фантом, что на самом деле Джим целует не его, не сейчас, а три дня назад мисс Чиану, но не мог выпрыгнуть из своего разума, а пойманный в западню мозг не мог перестать получать сигналы. И когда язык Джима касался соска Чианы, член Спока дёргался, по телу разливалось сладкая, пронзительная истома. Когда пальцы Джима медленно кружили по животу Чианы, рецепторы Спока зашкаливало от возбуждения, и он против воли начинал тереться бёдрами о колом стоящий член Джима.

– Хочешь меня? Ответь: «Да».

– Да, – еле слышно прошептал Спок. – Я хочу тебя, Джим.

Тот ловко размазал предохраняющую смазку, нежно развёл Споку ноги, сполз ниже и языком коснулся головки. Спок тихо ахнул. Джим отстранился, поцеловал Спока в губы – вкус был медно-солёный – и, закончив с прелюдией, длинным плавным движением вошёл. Спок успел расслабить мышцы и почти не почувствовал боли, только желание полыхало так, что, казалось, помедли Джим, и Спок от нетерпения вспыхнул бы горстью горючего пуха. Но Джим и сам не хотел ждать. Он вколачивался резко, сильно, так что сотрясалась кровать, и Спок едва сдерживал несвязные стоны. С каждым толчком напряжение становилось всё невыносимее, всё слаще. Джим перенёс вес на одну руку и, глядя Споку в глаза, другую поднёс ко рту, лизнул и дотронулся до его члена. Это стало последней каплей. Спок задрожал, разбрызгивая семя. Он любил, он сгорал без остатка, и это было не сравнимо ни с чем – чистейшее, безграничное наслаждение.

– Не жадничай, дай и мне, – хрипло попросил Джим, и Спок, поняв с полуслова, прижал пальцы к контактным точкам.

Джим, вскрикнув, забился на нём, выстреливая спермой, и Спок отключился, не в силах ощущать одновременно и свой, и джимов оргазм.

 

– А вот теперь всё.

Спок разлепил ресницы. На стуле напротив сидела Лори Чиана и широко улыбалась, глядя на расплывающееся возле пояса его брюк пятно.

Спок окаменел. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким беззащитным и грязным.

– Теперь вы увидели, мистер Спок, – продолжала Чиана. – И конечно же, всё поняли. Я транслировала вам только половину воспоминания – всё, что касалось Кирка, но ничего из того, что касалось меня. Вы превосходно знаете, что я не лгу. Всё, что вы испытали – возбуждение, похоть, эйфория – исключительно ваши эмоции. Ваши, никем не навязанные. Более того, ваш разум настолько заигрался, что и моё тело в воспоминании безо всякой посторонней помощи превратил в ваше. У меня нет члена, можете проверить. Кирк обычно ласкает мне клитор.

Спок неподвижно молчал. Никакие слова не могли уязвить его сильнее, чем то, что он видел в себе.

– Я оказала вам услугу. Лишила иллюзий. Теперь вы знаете, какой вы на самом деле, и больше не посмеете прикрывать свою низкую страстишку трусливым «друг». Вы предали доверие капитана. Вы жадно насиловали его образ в своём извращённом мозгу. Вы предатель и насильник. Вы заслуживаете только презрение.

Она поднялась и, не оглядываясь, вышла; бесшумно скользнула, закрываясь, дверь. Спок не двинулся с места. На пол запоздало спланировал задетый Лори листок. Спок, не видя его, с ненавистью смотрел на стиснутые в замок пальцы. Белые костяшки постепенно синели.

 

 

II

 

Джим с улыбкой поднёс к губам бокал. Улыбку в лучшем случае можно было назвать вежливой, на деле же она была пустой, неестественной, и мало кто при виде её счёл бы себя обрадованным или польщённым. Однако, Лори была слишком пьяна. 

Он пригубил вино, дорогое и, наверное, стоящее тех денег, которые за него содрали, но Джим отставил бокал и, опершись на барную стойку, устало прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на джазовой мелодии, которую играл небольшой оркестр. У него ничего не вышло: Лори уже основательно повело от спиртного, она была шумна, возбуждена и ― Джим вынужден был признаться себе ― особенно невыносима.

Джим, поманив жестом бармена, попросил налить виски. Лори, красная, разгорячённая, продолжала трещать. Её просто распирало от гордости, это был её день. Джим бросил на неё быстрый взгляд через край бокала. Сложная причёска из отливающих золотом волос смотрелась монументально, словно роскошный памятник на чьей-нибудь могиле. Лори встала сегодня ни свет ни заря, чтобы успеть перед приёмом в штабе Флота четыре часа убить в салоне красоты. 

Что ж, надо признать, Лори и впрямь выглядела неплохо. Дорого. Моложе своих лет. И очень ухоженно. А ещё она великолепно владеет собой. Разумеется, ей бы и в голову не пришло напиться перед руководством Звёздного Флота, да ещё и на мероприятии, посвящённом присвоению ей звания адмирала. Она была безупречна до отвращения. Но сейчас, в баре, куда Джим уговорил её зайти по дороге к их общей квартире, Лори позволила себе расслабиться.

Джим не заметил, как приговорил виски, и попросил повторить. Лори присосалась к какому-то многослойному коктейлю и строила глазки посетителям. Джиму было абсолютно всё равно. Она могла переспать с барменом и всеми клиентами здесь и сейчас ― он не повёл бы и бровью. 

Определённо, подумал он, эти отношения надо прекратить. Да и есть ли у них вообще отношения, помимо рабочих? Секс, у нас есть секс, сказал себе Джим. Секс, и, честно говоря, неплохой. 

Лори была контактным телепатом и умела вытворять в постели удивительные штуки, позволяя удваивать ощущения. А Джим, что греха таить, всегда становился податлив, когда дело доходило до седьмой заповеди. 

Виски кончилось, но Джим от повторения воздержался. Лори балансировала на высоком стуле и, заливисто хохоча, болтала закинутой на ногу ногой. Джаз всё ещё пытался пробиться к Джиму, по-прежнему тщетно.

Джим отвернулся ― Лори была уже в том состоянии, чтобы не обратить на это внимание. 

Неужели всё дело в сексе? Джим покачал головой, отвечая на свой молчаливый вопрос. Нет. У него было много партнёров и полным-полно секса, но ни с кем он, будучи в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, не создавал долговременных отношений. С Лори он жил уже год, не любя её ни минуты и отлично зная, что его она тоже не любит.

Нет, секс был не при чём. В весёлом городе Сан-Франциско ничего не стоило найти удовольствия на самый взыскательный вкус. Просто Лори оказалась в ненужное время в ненужном месте. Тогда и там, когда и где жизнь будущего адмирала Кирка расползлась по швам, как тесный капитанский мундир.

Собственно, всё случилось просто: Спок подал на подпись прошение об отставке. За сорок дней ― Джим помнил, словно это было вчера ― до конца пятилетней миссии, вечером самого обычного дня. В дверь позвонили, Джим приказал компьютеру открыть, вошёл белый, как полотно, Спок, оставил падд и стремительно вышел. Ошарашенный, Джим взглянул на экран, прочитал прошение, неверяще помотал головой и едва не бегом бросился следом. 

Он догнал его у каюты, завёл внутрь и долго горячо убеждал. Но красноречие не работало. Со Споком было что-то сильно не так. Казалось, внутри у него тикает обратный отсчёт, и, чем больше Джим давил, тем сильнее становилось чувство, что ещё секунда ― и Спок сломается; порвутся, не выдержав, перекрученные пружины; тёмный, нечеловечески любимый взгляд потухнет навсегда. Джим понял, что Споку жизненно необходимо уйти. И он его отпустил.

Лори ждала в капитанской каюте. Сама мудрость и понимание, сама забота и предупредительность. 

А Спок ― Спок сторонился его, как огня, все эти чёртовы сорок дней. Нет, Джим не сдался окончательно, он до последнего верил, что тот передумает; он мягко, без давления предпринял сотню попыток поговорить и выяснить, что же на самом деле произошло; он писал Споку, он замучил Боунса беспокойством о здоровье старпома ― но всё зря. Едва «Энтерпрайз» достигла конечной точки своего маршрута, вулканец покинул её. И, видимо, навсегда.

И оказалось, что Джима там тоже ничего больше не держит: ни далёкие звёзды, ни близкие люди. Разбитый и апатичный, он уступил уговорам Лори, согласился на штабную должность и осел в Сан-Франциско.

― …Эй, ты что, пьян? ― голос Лори вырвал его из раздумий, Джим механически улыбнулся и устало покачал головой.

― Пойдём домой, ― сказал он.

Хотя день был совершенно пустой: сборы, одевание, торжественная церемония, тосты, танцы и вот теперь бар, Джим ощущал себя так, будто, не разгибая спины, сутки напролёт валил лес и тесал брёвна. Он мечтал очутиться в кровати и заснуть. Но Лори, судя по виду, не угомонилась. Джим не помнил, чтобы она когда-нибудь так надиралась.

― Пойдём наверх, ― она спрыгнула со стула, попутно опрокинув на пол свой бокал, и потянула Джима за рукав. ― Там есть уютная комнатка, я договорилась. Хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

― Давай, лучше дома, ― попробовал Джим, но глаза у Лори горели, как подожжённые нефтяные пятна, а хватка на предплечье из цепкой сделалась болезненной. 

И главное, Джим не находил в себе сил, чтобы спорить. Его счастье ушло, так толком и не придя. Ушло, заявив о своём уходе ровно за сорок дней ― на двадцать шесть раньше, чем требовал Устав. И оказалось, что Джиму незачем быть Джимом. Вовсе не обязательно радоваться каждому дню, будто он первый, и проживать его, как последний, ― тоже необязательно. Можно вяло существовать, выполняя должностные обязанности и дважды в сутки напоминая себе чистить зубы.

Поднявшись за Лори на второй этаж, он позволил затолкать себя в тесную комнату с кроватью, диваном и трюмо. На окнах висели тяжёлые вишнёвого цвета портьеры. При мысли о том, сколько парочек до них кувыркалось в этой кровати, Джим ощутил незнакомую ему прежде брезгливость. 

― Уйдём. Мне не нравится здесь.

― А мне нравится.

Лори принялась возиться с его ремнём. 

― Хотя бы закроем дверь.

В этот раз Лори уступила. Джим с тоской подумал о том, что после секса она, скорее всего, вырубится, и придётся торчать в этой чёртовой дыре до утра. 

Наблюдая, как она раздевается, Джим попробовал вспомнить, когда впервые разделил с Лори постель. На какой-то из звёздных баз? На «Энтерпрайз»? Он не помнил. Их связь началась прагматично, утилитарно, как все его связи за последние несколько лет. Исходя из того, что предмет его любви недоступен, Джим искал только секс. Секс в обмен на секс: без любви, привязанности и, конечно, без брака, деторождения, покупки домашних животных и обзаведения недвижимостью. Поначалу Лори соответствовала. Никакой привязанности она к Джиму не испытывала, в постели была смела и умела. И что уж вилять, Джима заводило то, что она телепат; а где-то на краю сознания, когда они едва познакомились, маячила постыдная мысль, что, попробовав с ней, он сможет хотя бы отдалённо представить, как это могло бы получиться со Споком. 

Джим от себя эту мысль гнал. Какое счастье, что Спок о ней не узнал. Но он бы и не мог: Спок был так бережен во время мелдингов, так деликатен. Он считался с желаниями Джима, и, если Джим не хотел, чтобы о какой-то его мысли узнали, ему достаточно было не хотеть. Во время их слияний Спок чувствовал малейшие оттенки настроения, и его прекрасный, понимающий разум обтекал постыдные воспоминания, не касаясь и в них не заглядывая.

Потом было прошение старпома об отставке. И статус-кво в отношениях с Лори нарушился. Нет, любовь не нагрянула, но Джим оказался вовлечён в карьерные и профессиональные планы Лори, затем появились квартира, мебель, совместные «выходы в свет» и всё остальное. Коллеги уже намекали, что вечность не гуляли на свадьбах. Лори отшучивалась, но взгляд, предназначенный Джиму, тоже намекал, что пора.

― Ты сегодня какой-то варёный, ― Лори, уже полностью обнажённая, неуклюже потянула через его голову китель.

― Там же пуговицы, ― остановил Джим. ― Порвёшь. 

― Не тормози! ― поторопила та. ― А то я засну.

Наконец они устроились в постели. Бельё было неприятно влажное: видно, его не досушили. Джим понадеялся, что хотя бы, возможно, постирали.

― Давай же, ― Лори сползла пониже и принялась с энтузиазмом разжигать огонь в адмиральских чреслах.

Весьма быстро она преуспела, Джим перевернул её на спину и начал любимый танец. Лори жадно вцепилась ему в лицо, нащупывая контактные точки.

― Не сейчас, ― Джим попробовал стряхнуть её пальцы. ― Ты пьяна. Ты не сможешь контролировать мелдинг.

― Чушь! ― возразила Лори с глупым хихиканьем. ― Я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончишь.

Джим собирался сказать, что мелдинг под градусом таит в себе нешуточную угрозу, что их разумы могут пострадать, но промолчал. Потому что внезапно понял: ему наплевать. Скорее бы кончить и поехать домой, в нормальную постель.

Лори нашла, наконец, нужные точки, и Джим почувствовал, как её сознание хлынуло в его. Лори действительно ничего не контролировала, это и близко не походило на прошлые их объединения разумов. Начать с того, что мелдинг они с Лори практиковали только во время секса, и цель была каждый раз одна и та же: дать Джиму окунуться в ощущения Лори и наоборот. Мыслями и воспоминаниями они не обменивались. Никогда. 

Теперь же было всё по-иному: Джима затянуло в серый и сырой водоворот, в котором крутились, как тряпки в допотопной стиральной машине, обрывки воспоминаний Лори. В этой болтанке Джим потерял ощущение себя, его мутило и, наверное, стошнило бы, если бы в мешанине образов не мелькнуло знакомое имя. Спок. Джим ухватился за это воспоминание. Не из любопытства, а как поступил бы любой человек, увидев среди враждебного хаоса что-то своё, давно потерянное и бесценное.

Он почувствовал вялое сопротивление Лори, но инстинктивно убыстрил темп, усилил напор, и она отвлеклась, оставив Джима с воспоминанием. Он устремился к нему, устремился в него и растворился в нём. Он был Лори, видел глазами Лори, думал мыслями Лори, говорил за Лори, и это было ужасно. Потому что он видел Спока, говорил со Споком, и планировал предать Спока. Растоптать. Унизить. Уничтожить.

― Почему ты остановился? ― недовольно спросила Лори. ― Что ты там разглядываешь? Брысь! Пошёл вон!

Она попыталась разорвать контакт, но ничего не вышло: пальцы, прижатые к лицу Джима, парализовало, алкоголь по-своему влиял на мелдинг. Лори кричала, но люди в баре её не слышали: стены комнаты были звукоизолированы на случай весёлых оргий. Джим тоже её не слышал: воспоминание втянуло его на секунде, где Лори подкараулила Спока у турболифта, и выплюнуло лишь, когда Лори, торжествуя, закрыла за собой дверь каюты старпома.

― Вон! Вон! Вон!!! 

Когда визжащие децибелы в его мозгу, наконец, сформулировались в слова, Джима вырвало. Брезгливо отдёрнувшись, он скатился с бывшей любовницы. Лицо его было мокро от слёз, разум полон отвращения, сердце разбито.

Пошатываясь, он встал, вытер рот бумажной салфеткой, взятой из пачки на трюмо; не обращая внимания на вопли, оделся; по узкой лестнице спустился в бар и вышел наружу.

― Эй, сэр, вам нехорошо? ― крикнул вдогонку кто-то.

Джим ускорил шаг.

Когда слёзы высохли, он поймал такси и велел гнать. Ему важно было оказаться в квартире раньше Лори. Уложив в рюкзак подарки Спока: несколько бумажных книг и шахматный набор, он выбежал на улицу. Такси ждало его.

― В космопорт, ― приказал роботу Джим.

Ближайший рейс на Вулкан уходил через сутки, и Джим провёл ночь в космопортской гостинице, снова и снова перечитывая те скудные крохи, которые всемирная сеть могла поведать о Колинаре. Тем же он был занят и четверо дней пути. Сарека на планете не было, но его согласилась принять Аманда.

― Нарушить Колинар? ― землянка покачала головой. ― Немыслимо. Откажитесь от этой затеи, даже не думайте. 

― Навестить послушника? ― переспросила Т’Пау, чьей аудиенции, благодаря Аманде, ему удалось добиться. ― Это противоречит самой идее Колинара. Возвращайтесь на Землю.

Спустя три дня Джима подобрал в пустыне пущенный на его розыски спасательный шаттл. Через сутки он пришёл в себя на борту рейсового звездолёта, несущегося на третьем варпе к Земле. По возвращении в Сан-Франциско он обнаружил, что Совет Старейшин Вулкана объявил его персоной нон грата до тех пор, пока С’Чн Т’Гай Спок не примет Колинар.

Это не произвело на Джима сильного впечатления. Он уже договаривался с андорианским торговцем о том, чтобы зафрахтовать небольшое судно, когда пришло сообщение от Сарека. 

«Колинар выбирают те, у кого нет выбора, ― гласило письмо. ― Те, чьи эмоции так губительны, что без усмирения ритуалом убьют своего обладателя или ввергнут в безумие. Подумайте, адмирал, хотите вы моему сыну подобной судьбы?» 

Адмирал не хотел. 

Он извинился перед андорианцем за потраченное время, взял такси до штаб-квартиры Флота, обошёл кабинеты друзей и перевёлся в отдел, который никак не пересекался с Лори. В тот же день снял квартиру в нескольких кварталах от места работы. На этом активная деятельность адмирала приостановилась. Он намеревался вяло существовать, выполняя должностные обязанности и дважды в сутки напоминая себе чистить зубы.

А тем временем, «Виджер» уже нёсся к Земле.

 

**Конец**


End file.
